Imposible
by hotflower06
Summary: After Darcy's rape she is not only left with the pain of losing her innocence but also the pressure of being pregnant.
1. Morning Sickness

**Author's Note: Yes I'm alive! I'm redoing this story, so I'm sorry if the story get's confusing. I know I've been bad about updating lately but I'm trying to rewrite most of my stories.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~hotflower06**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

"Darcy are you feeling ok?" Darcy's mom asked noticing Darcy's pale face. Ever since she had gone to the ski trip behind her parent's backs she just hadn't been the same.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, I think it's still the cold," Darcy said looking away from her mother. At least Darcy hoped it was the cold she had created as her alibi so she could go skiing. After all what else could cause Degrassi's 'little miss perfect' to turn as pale as a ghost?

"Still? Oh sweetie," Darcy's mom said in a concerned voice, as she put her left hand on her daughter's forehead. "No fever, I'll call up Dr. Stanley **(AN: don't know her doctor's name so I'm making it up)** though to make an appointment Okay?" she asked looking at her daughter.

"Ok mom, I'm gonna go, don't want to annoy Principal Hatzilakos again," Darcy said leaving. Not that she could annoy Degrassi's principle, who favored the brunette especially since Darcy started dating her son Peter.

…. (At School)

Darcy walked out of the bathroom stall, her hands pushed against the plastic blue walls as she steadied herself. She knew the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach would calm in a minute or so. Still, all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa and watch mindless TV.

"You don't look so good Darce," Said Manny staring at Darcy. It was true Darcy's pallid face had gained a greenish tone.

"It's my stomach it's been doing flips all week," said Darcy destroying all traces of Barf breath. Brushing her teeth with a disposable toothbrush she bought at the drug store and popping a mint in her mouth so there would be no chance Peter her boyfriend would notice.

"Like, you mean since the ski trip?" asked Manny, leaning against one of the ceramic white sinks. Her eyes watching Darcy trying to analyze her friend's movements.

"Uh a few days afterwards, but can we not talk about it," said Darcy. Knowing where Manny was going with the conversation; meaning the situation. Yes some may call it rape, but Darcy hated that word. To her, it had never happened; she never got drunk or found herself naked beside her fully dressed boyfriend. It never happened.

"Maybe you're pregnant," said Manny

"No way," said Darcy. That wasn't possible; it couldn't be possible she assured herself.

"But you did have-" Manny was interrupted

"I said no way!" shouted Darcy; couldn't Manny see that she didn't want to talk about it?

"But it could happen and you have the signs; moodiness, morning sickness-" said Manny but was interrupted again.

"I said no! There is no way I am carrying some sicko's baby!" shouted Darcy her eyes filling with tears.

"You never know just go to a doctor or the nurse ok?" asked Manny she knew she was upsetting Darcy but she had to make sure her friend was ok. Manny had been there before not the rape part but she had been pregnant, she knew the signs and Darcy's were all pointing to a big 'p'.

"I am later today, but what happens if I am?" asked Darcy crying, she couldn't help it. It all matched up in her head. The mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, what else could it be, but pregnancy?

"Then I'll be there a 100 percent of the way," assured Manny pulling her hysterical friend into a hug.


	2. Positive

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

Darcy sat in the waiting room while her mom read a book

"I'm sure it's only a cold," Darcy's mom said looking over at her daughter

"I don't think it is," Darcy said her eyes were wide, _what if I'm pregnant? _She thought how she would explain it to her mother?

"Don't worry sweetheart," Darcy's mom said patting her hand on her daughters back

"Darcy?" called the doctor

"Mom, I'm going in alone ok?" Darcy asked, Darcy knew if she was pregnant she couldn't have her mom know.

"Fine sweetie," her mother said

Darcy stood up and walked over to the doctor.

He led her through the door into a hallway and into another door

"Are you sure you don't want your mother here?" the doctor asked noticing Darcy's frightened expression.

"No I'm fine," she said

"Ok," the doctor said "Well Dr. Stanley is sick today so I'm subbing for her, my names Dr. Reed," he said "So what brings you here today?" he asked looking down at his notepad.

"Well," Darcy said nervously, she gulped she was so scared "In the past few weeks I haven't been able to eat without throwing up and I always feel nauseas," Darcy said

"Hmm," said Dr. Reed, he went over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and took out a thermometer and put it in Darcy's mouth.

"You have no fever," he said a minute later "When's the last time you had your period?" he asked not looking at her

"Um, 5 weeks ago," said Darcy, she forgot about missing her period.

"Have you been under any stress lately?" he asked

"Not really, just normal stuff," Darcy answered

"You probably should have lost a bit of weight," Dr. Reed said to himself. "Are you in a relationship?" he asked.

"Yes," Darcy answered, _oh no _she thought _this is leading to the possibility that I might really be pregnant_

"Have you two had any kind of intercourse?" he asked

She took a few breaths before giving her answer "No," she answered, it was true she and Peter never had sex. She was telling the truth so why did she feel like a child who has just gotten caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Have you had sex with someone other than your boyfriend?" Dr. Reed asked "Or were you raped?" he asked, in his head he hoped it was the first choice and not the second.

Darcy looked at her hands in her lap "I'm pregnant aren't I?" she asked not answering the doctor question.

"Yes, I'm sorry that's a possibility," he said

"What now?" she asked her eyes were now brimming with tears "what do I do now, I can't face my mom or my dad not my sister or Peter and Manny, what now?" she asked she was now crying hysterically.

"I'm not positive you are, I'll need a blood sample," he said

"Please don't tell my mom," she begged

He nodded "I'll be right back," he said leaving the room

Darcy tried to calm herself down but she felt so horrible, _why did this happen to me?_ She thought

A few minutes later Dr. Reed returned with a needle, he took a bit of blood from Darcy's wrist then left the room again without a word.

Darcy heard her cell ring; she looked at caller I.D. before answering

"Hi Manny," she sniffed

"You sound horrible, what's wrong?" asked Manny

"I think I may be pregnant," whispered Darcy

"What? Are you sure?" asked Manny

"Not yet, but I have all the signs," answered Darcy

"Are you at the doctors?" asked Manny

"Yeah, he's testing my blood," Darcy said just then the door opened and Dr. Reed entered

"Do you want me to come back?" he asked Darcy

"No," she said

"Darcy? What's going on?" asked Manny

Darcy put her phone on speaker so Manny could hear the news too.

"I'm sorry Darcy the test came back positive," said Dr. Reed

_What?_ Thought Darcy

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry about not updating sooner


	3. Telling Peter

Darcy sat in her room; it had only been an hour since she had gone to the doctor. Darcy still couldn't believe she was pregnant! _This goes against everything I believe in_ she thought, on top of this she was lying to her mom by just saying she had a stomach bug.

She knew she couldn't hide this forever, she would have to say something sooner or later it obviously this wasn't going to go away on its own. Also soon she would grow, and Darcy knew her mom was very observant and would notice sooner or later.

But being raped, that wasn't her fault so she wouldn't have to worry but still it hurt, her body had been invaded. She had never gone even close to going all the way with Spinner or Peter, and they understood.

"Darcy dinner!" called her mom

Darcy got up and walked down the stairs she was starving, and would eat anything

"So I heard you saw the doctor today," said Darcy's dad, once Darcy sat down for dinner.

"Yes," Darcy nodded

"So are you sick?" asked Claire

"Yes Claire, she's got a bad stomach bug," Darcy's mom said to Darcy's little sister.

"Is it contagious?" Claire asked scooting away from Darcy

"I don't think so, Darcy what did the doctor say you have?" asked her mom, looking at Darcy.

Darcy wanted to tell the truth, that she wasn't sick that she was pregnant. But instead she bit her lip "The flu," she answered, inside she screamed at her lie, in all her years she never lied to her parents _never._

"The flu?" asked her dad, he turned to the window it was February now the snow was beginning to melt. Birds were migrating back, the temperature was slowly rising "Isn't it a bit late?" he asked

"I guess," Darcy said moving her food around her plate

"Darcy are you ok? Do you want to lie down?" her mother asked her eyes filled with sympathy

"No I'm fine-I mean yes, could I please be accused?" she asked stumbling over her words.

"Of course sweet heart, go and rest," her mother cooed "I'll be up later with some warm soup," she said before Darcy exited the dining room.

Once Darcy reached her room, she closed the door and logged on to her IM, hoping Manny would also be logged on.

Sure enough a message from wannabefamous (aka Manny) was sent to Darcy.

Wannabefamous: hey! Darcy are you ok?

Darcy read the message then typed her reply

Cheergirl08: Hi! I'm fine, I wish I could tell my parents or at least my mom I hate lying!

Wannabefamous: I kind of understand what you're going through, are you sure about keeping it? It's a big responsibility and on top of that you're the head cheerleader!

Cheergirl08: I know, but if Mia can do it… then I guess so can I and there is no way I'm going for an abortion!

Wannabefamous: then why not adoption? Liberty could tell you how to get the best families out there

Cheergirl08: I don't want anyone else to know anyway I still have to tell Peter

Just then Peter logged on

Wannabefamous: The devil himself, ttyl! Tell me how it goes!

Peter0867: Hey Darcy! I haven't talked to you in a while, and I'm worried about you. Are you ok? Manny told me you went to the doctors today. Did it go alright? Because if it didn't I'm hunting down that scum that raped you.

Cheergirl08: Peter I'm fine, or as fine as I can be. I did go to the doctor today and I found something out…

Darcy wrote

Peter0867: What? Did you get an STD?

Cheergirl08: No, I'm pregnant

Darcy wrote, but before sending the message off she wondered if this was the best way to tell him the news. She decided to send it off

Peter0867: What? How can that be? I mean I know how. But still. This isn't fair I am so killing that jerk!!!!

Cheergirl08: I know it isn't fair, Peter can we talk in person meet me at the park in 5 ok?

Darcy typed

Peter0867: sure 5

AN: Bad chapter I know and I'm sorry


	4. Watching Sunsets

Darcy sat waiting for Peter as he made his way towards her bench.

"Man if I could tear that guy's throat out I would!" Peter shouted frustrated.

"I know but violence isn't the answer," Darcy said though at the moment she couldn't believe what she was saying she was pretty much protecting the guy. The guy who had done one of the most horrible, disgusting, degradable things to her; rape her. And on top of that she got pregnant!

"Darcy now isn't time for God will forgive," Peter said

Darcy turned to him "I know but it's all I know," she admitted

"Well there's a lot we'll have to learn if we're going to be parents," he said

Darcy's eyes widened in shock he was going to replace the role of father for her un-born child. "You mean it?" she asked, a small grateful smile graced her face

"Yeah, I guess I can't leave you alone and Manny would kill me," he said

Darcy pulled him into a tight hug

"Just so you know she would kill you anyway you aren't exactly on her B.F.F. list," Darcy said

Peter sighed "wow dad, I hope I'm better then my dad," he said

"Don't worry you will be and if it's too much for you we can always think of adoption," Darcy said quietly.

"Adoption? You're serous?" Peter asked, he almost looked hopeful at the idea

"Yeah, I mean honestly a child is too much now, and I know I'm not ready. Mia may be able to pull it off but with Spirit Squad and friendship club and school I have no time," she admitted.

"For now let's leave our options open," he said

Darcy nodded, "should I tell my parents?" she asked at the moment she was leaning on Peter.

"Probably," Peter mumbled

"Will you do it with me?" she asked

Peter turned to her, her eyes were begging for a yes so he nodded in reply.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she gratefully hugged him, it made Darcy happy to know that not all men were slimes that there were actually gems out there like Peter.

Sure he hadn't exactly been perfect, she remembered the incident with Manny and her incident with Andy that revolved around the photos Peter snapped but still he was her prince charming. And that's all that really mattered to her.

"When?" he asked

"I'm not sure but I guess it's like a band aid right?" she asked, Peter stared confused at her. "Get it over quickly." She stated

"Should you see a doctor first?" he asked, he had never been in a situation like this before

"That's how I figured it out, he gave me some vitamins and other sorts of pills and told me what to expect," she said.

"So you want to tell them today?" he asked staring out at the fading sky that turned red

"Too soon," she said watching the same sky "red sky in the evening Sheppard's delight," she mumbled. "I want to stay like this forever," she said leaning against him her eyes shutting as sleep overtook her.

Peter wrapped his arm around her and sat there with her until the wind became too fierce then he took her home. Carrying her fragile body to her house, he explained to her parents that they watched the sunset together and nothing happened, then he walked home into the night.

**A/N: Yes it's short, and yes this was a very late update still I hope you enjoyed it and I don't own Degrassi.**


End file.
